Perfect day
by Kamikazi-Queen
Summary: Prompt from SkinnyEllie. "Swan Queen Groundhog Day. Regina is stuck in a time loop where she keeps repeating the same day over and over again, but in the process of doing so realises just how much Emma means to her. Or vice versa with Emma in the loop." Rated M for sexy times in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect day**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**Prompt from SkinnyEllie. "Swan Queen Groundhog Day. Regina is stuck in a time loop where she keeps repeating the same day over and over again, but in the process of doing so realises just how much Emma means to her. Or vice versa with Emma in the loop."**

**This will probably be 3-4 chapters long. Thanks to those on Tumblr who gave me song suggestions. I ended up going with Perfect day by Lou Reed. **

**Happy reading**

**KQ xx**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thursday 30th January, 4.30pm.<strong>

The bell above the door in Gold's shop chimed followed the clink of high heels. Gold sighed before he turned around flashing his best smile while leaning against his cane.

"What can I do for you today, your majesty?" He asked

Regina stopped in front of him and rested her hands on the glass cabinet that acted as a barrier between them and leaned over with her snarl on her painted red lips. "Where is that buffoon you call a son, Gold." She asked with venom in her voice.

"He's not here, Dearie. Why don't you check the B & B or Miss Swans apartment." He replied.

"Henry has just been telling me all about his trip to New York this weekend. A trip that I haven't agreed to." Regina explained, her voice raising in anger has she spoke.

"Again he isn't here, so go take your anger elsewhere." Gold said before he turned and walked into the back room of the shop.

Regina deflated and sighed. Turning she swung her bag on her shoulder only to knock over an object that fell off the counter and smashed on impact with the ground.

"Shit!" She mumbled under her breath while she bent down to pick up the item. Dust from the item filtered up her nostrils causing her to sneeze. Quickly picking up the item, Regina placed the broken pieces into her bag and scattered the remaining dust around the floor with her shoe before she left the shop.

Walking down Main St, Regina caught a flash of yellow through the window of Grannies Diner. Clenching her fists and straightening her back, she made her way towards the Sheriff.

* * *

><p>Emma sighed happily while taking a long sip of her hot chocolate while sitting in the back booth of the diner. Her cold hands slowly warmed around the hot mug and she smiled contently enjoying her moment of bliss, which was broken as soon as she heard the bell chime above the door and she saw Regina storming over to her with clenched fists.<p>

Emma placed her mug on the table in front of her and sighed sinking lower into the seat.

"Miss Swan, a word." Regina said stopping to stand beside her.

"What now, Regina." Emma said sighing

"What were you thinking giving Henry permission to go to New York with that Buffoon Ex of yours."Regina hissed out with venom.

Emma cringed. "What could I say? Henry is so excited and I didn't have the heart to say no. I'm not exactly happy about it either, Regina and after everything that's happened in Neverland and with that green bitch I don't want to let Henry out of my sight but Neal is his father and they deserve time together." Emma explained.

"I spent a year without him, Emma. I planned to take him to the stables this weekend."

Emma sighed again. "I know you missed him, Regina. So did Neal. I know Neal hasn't been in his life long but he wants to be. He spent a year without him too." Emma explained.

Regina thought it through and deflated finally taking a seat opposite Emma in the booth. "Fine. But if anything happens to Henry, I will kill you, then Neal, then you again."

Emma chuckled. "Nothing will happen. It will be good for Henry to get away from Storybrooke for awhile, you know. Away from magic."

Regina nodded her head and signalled to Ruby.

Ruby came over and smiled. "Regina, what can I get you?"

"Just a coffee to go, Dear."

"No problem, coming right up." Ruby said turning.

"Put that on my bill, Rubes." Emma said quickly to Ruby who simply nodded before she skipped off.

"Thanks." Regina said.

"You know, I'm actually jealous of the kid." Emma stated.

"Jealous?" Regina asked confused.

"Yeah, well I mean, he has like three people who love him so much and fight over him all the time. I never had that. He's a lucky boy." Emma stated before she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

Regina thought it over and smiled. "Yes, he is. I never saw it that way before."

Emma and Regina smiled at each other before Ruby placed Regina's order in front of her.

"Thank you, Dear. Well I must be going. Enjoy the rest of your day, Emma." Regina said before she stood and walked away.

"You too, Regina." Emma whispered watching the way the brunette swayed her hips when she walked.

Ruby watched Emma's ogling and smirked. "See something you like there, Sheriff?"

Emma whipped her head up with wide eyes and shook her head. "I.. She had something on the back of her skirt." Emma said wincing at her lame excuse.

Ruby laughed. "Oh, she did, did she. Was it your drool by any chance?"

"Shut up, Rubes."Emma said throwing a bunch of napkins at her.

"You will pick those up, Sheriff before you leave!" Granny shouted narrowing her eyes at Emma.

Emma leaped from the booth and picked up the fallen napkins. "Sorry, Granny." She said with flushed cheeks.

Ruby laughed loudly which earned her a playful snap from Emma.

"Ruby, do some work and stop teasing Emma over her little crush." Granny said.

"Jesus." Emma mumbled before she threw some notes on the counter. "Keep the change.. though you don't deserve it." Emma said to Ruby.

Ruby winked and laughed while she watched Emma leave.

"They are so gay for each other." She said to Granny.

"Yes well, just let them figure it out by themselves. Now get back to work!" Granny ordered.

* * *

><p>After Regina left the diner, she made her way home to enjoy a cosy night in with a good book and numerous glasses of cider. Once she was through the door, she kicked off her shoes and sighed happily rolling her ankles and flexing her toes. Placing the coat and bag on the rack, she made her way through the empty house and poured herself a large glass of cider. She took a seat on the couch and took a long sip that made her eyes roll into the back of her head. A knock on the door interrupted her little moment and made her curse under her breath.<p>

Making her way to the door, she pulled it open to find Henry standing there. "Henry? What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you until Monday evening."

"I wanted to take some comics to New York, for the flight. Is it OK if I grab some from my room?" Henry asked

"Of course, Darling. Where is Neal?" Regina asked.

"He's waiting in the car, I think he might be scared of you." Henry whispered smirking at her.

Regina smirked back. "I don't know why, I'm delightful to him." She said winking.

"Sure you are, Mom." Henry said chuckling before he ran upstairs to grab his stuff.

Regina turned to the car on the street where Neal sat breathing into his cold hands to warm them up. Once he noticed her looking his way, he waved nervously to which she narrowed her eyes at him. She saw him gulp which made her smirk.

"Got them! We are leaving tomorrow night when I finish school so I will see you Monday after school." Henry said hugging her.

"OK, have fun in New York." She said smiling.

"I will bring you back something nice!" He shouted while he ran to the car.

"Love you, Mom!" He shouted before he got in and waved.

"I love you too, Henry." She called out waving back.

Neal waved to which she just mouthed the word, "Idiot." When Henry wasn't looking. Neal rolled his eyes and drove away.

Regina smirked to herself before she went back into the house and continued to finish her cider.

By 11pm, Regina was laid in bed ready to sleep the day away. Reaching over to her alarm clock, she set it for 7am and laid back into the comfort of her bed and sighed happily before she fell into a blissful sleep unaware that the broken artefact in her bag was glowing a bright green.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Friday 30th January, 7.00am<span>**

Regina shifted in her bed and grumbled when the sound of the radio came to life as her alarm sounded filling her quiet bedroom with the lyrics to Perfect day by Lou Reed. Regina blinked her eyes open before leaning over to turn the alarm off, silencing the song that would no doubt stick in her head all morning. She made a mental note to turn off the radio function tonight.

Regina went through her morning routine like every other work day. She headed downstairs to turn on her coffee machine before heading back up for a shower. Once she was ready, she headed down stairs to pour herself a cup of steaming hot coffee only to find the coffee pot empty. Narrowing her eyes and tilting her head, she noticed the plug had been pulled out. Grumbling she grabbed her bag and drove to Grannies in a fowl mood.

Walking into Grannies, Regina sat on a stool at the counter and grumbled her order of black coffee and apple pancakes to Ruby before she reached for the morning paper only to pause when another hand reached for it. Looking up Regina growled seeing the other hand belonged to Snow White.

"Did you just actually growl at me?" Snow asked with wide eyes.

"Sorry, Dear. I haven't had my morning coffee yet." Regina said sighing.

Snow looked at her understanding and sat on the stool beside her.

"You should see Emma in a morning before she doesn't have her coffee. We call her the morning monster." Snow said chuckling.

Ruby placed Regina's coffee in front of her and took a sip and simply hummed a response to Snow.

"I remember what she was like in Neverland."

"Oh right, of course."

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes at Snow's attempt at small talk.

"So, Henry is going to New York this weekend with Neal. It will be nice for him to get to know his father more. A boy his age needs a father figure in his life." Snow said.

"Yes, I'm sure Neal can teach my son plenty of things. Breaking and entering for example or ditching his teenage pregnant girlfriend in jail perhaps?" Regina said raising an eyebrow in question.

Snow opened her mouth but paused and just sighed not wanting to start an argument with Regina. She simply turned to Ruby and changed the subject.

"You are going out with Emma tonight, right?"

"Yeah, we are having a girls night, why don't you come?" Ruby asked Snow.

"Charming and I are taking advantage of having the loft to ourselves." Snow whispered winking at Ruby.

Regina scoffed and pushed the plate of pancakes away from her with a look of disgust on her face. "The bill please, Ruby."

"Was something wrong with your pancakes?" Ruby asked.

"I just lost my appetite." Regina replied glaring at Snow before she stood and paid for her half eaten breakfast.

Leaving the diner, Regina opened the door and sighed when the heavens opens and it began to rain heavily. Dashing out to her car, Regina reached into her bag to grab her car keys but gasped when something sharp cut her finger. Looking down into her bag, Regina pulled out the broken pieces of the item she broke in Gold's shop and threw it into the bin near her car before she quickly escaped the rain.

Once she was in the safety of her car, Regina looked at her bleeding finger and sucked the tip to stop the bleeding. Not realising her eyes flashed green for a split second before they turned back to her normal brown just before she checked out her hair in her mirror and drove to town hall.

Regina's day didn't seem to get any better once she reached work. She had numerous boring meetings all morning and after sending her secretary out to collect her lunch, She sat to file the budget reports on her laptop. Several hours later she glanced at the clock on the wall and rolled her eyes when she realised it was 6 in the evening. Saving her work on her laptop, Regina narrowed her eyes in confusion when the cursor refused to move. "Not now you stupid thing! Do not crash on me!" She cursed loudly at the laptop. After several minutes of trying to get the laptop to work, Regina lost her temper and picked up her laptop and threw it across the room in rage.

"Stupid piece of shit!" She cursed loudly.

"Whoa! What did that poor thing do to you?" A voice said making Regina jump.

Regina turned to see Emma stood in the door to her office with wide eyes.

"What do you want, Miss Swan?" Regina asked sighing while she sat back down deflated in her chair.

"Is everything OK? You look really pissed." Emma asked.

"I am having the day from hell." Regina explained pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers feeling a headache coming on.

"Sorry to hear that, I just wanted to drop off some police reports before I go home. I didn't expect you to still be here, I was just going to leave them on your secretary's desk but then I heard you killing your laptop." Emma explained.

"It deserved it." Regina mumbled while she pouted.

Emma tilted her head to the side and smiled. "You need to go home and relax." Emma said "Or you could come out with me and Rubes later, we are meeting in the rabbit hole for a few drinks." Emma explained

"Thanks for the offer, Dear. But I must decline. The idea of spending the night in that hole filled with a bunch of idiots and drunks is not my idea of fun." Regina spat out but instantly regretted her statement when she saw the look of hurt that flashed across Emma's face.

"You're right, wouldn't want to mix with us common folk, huh." Emma said angrily before she threw her paper work on her desk, turned and walked out the office.

Regina stood to follow her but cried out when the heel of her shoe snapped and her ankle twisted making her fall to the ground. Gripping her ankle, Regina hissed out in pain. "This day could not get any worst!" She thought before she took off her shoes and slowly stood. Gingerly she slowly put pressure on her foot but winced when a sharp pain travelled up her ankle.

Decided to go home and end this shit storm of a day, Regina magicked herself home and after having a hot bath and several glasses of cider, she thought about how upset Emma was before she stormed off. Once she was laid in bed, Regina went to send Emma a text but paused and sighed. "I'll just apologise in person tomorrow." She thought before she turned off her lamp and after a half an hour of tossing and turning, she finally fell to sleep.

Across town in the Rabbit hole, Emma sat sulking in her bottle of beer. Ruby sighed. "Cheer up, Em. its friday night, we should be letting our hair down and having fun not sulking cos you had a run in with Regina."

Emma sighed and sat up. "I just wish she wasn't such a..."

"Witch?" Ruby finished for her smiling

"I was thinking of a word that rhythms with witch." Emma said chuckling.

"Come on, lets play some pool and get the mayor out of your head." Ruby said pulling Emma to the pool table.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Friday 30th January. 7am.<strong>

Regina's eyes slowly opened when the lyrics to Perfect day filled her quiet bedroom. Leaning over to turn off her alarm. She paused in confusion when she flexed her ankle to feel no pain. She then laid in confusion not knowing why her ankle should be hurting in the first place. Shaking her thoughts away, She got out bed and went about her morning routine. First putting on the coffee machine before having her morning shower. Once she was ready, she headed down stairs to have her breakfast but sighed when she realised her coffee machine wasn't plugged in. Mumbling to herself, she grabbed her coat and bag and headed to Grannies for breakfast.

Regina took a seat at the counter and ordered her usual breakfast before she leaned over to grab the morning paper, pausing when she saw another hand grabbing it too. Looking up, she growled seeing Snow White.

"Did you just actually growl at me?" Snow asked with wide eyes.

"Sorry, Dear. I haven't.." Regina paused and looked away confused.

"Are you OK?" Snow asked.

"Just a touch of de ja vu." Regina said shaking away the feeling that she had done all this before. Tucking in to her breakfast, Regina looked at Snow in disgust when she mentioned a night in alone with her Charming. Pushing her plate away, Regina glared at Snow and left the diner only to get caught in the rain.

"Can this day get any worst." She thought before she ran to her car.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and thanks to SkinnyEllie for the prompt. I didn't realised it was ground hog day yesterday until late last night or I would have put this up yesterday lol<strong>

**Leave a review if you have time. **

**Much love**

**KQ xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect day**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**Prompt from SkinnyEllie.** "Swan Queen Groundhog Day. Regina is stuck in a time loop where she keep repeating the same day over and over again, but in the process of doing so realises just how much Emma means to her. Or vice versa with Emma in the loop."

**So this story will be updated every Wednesday not Monday since I'm currently writing two stories at the same time.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favoured this story. **

**Happy reading.**

**KQ xx**

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you OK?" Snow asked.<em>

"_Just a touch of deja vu." Regina said shaking away the feeling that she had done all this before. Tucking in to her breakfast, Regina looked at Snow in disgust when she mentioned a night in alone with her Charming. Pushing her plate away, Regina glared at Snow and left the diner only to get caught in the rain._

"_Can this day get any worst." She thought before she ran to her car._

**Chapter 2**

The day continued again to get worst and worst. The feeling of deja vu continued which distracted Regina in her meetings until the time came when she suddenly stood up interrupting one of the members speeches during her last meeting.

"I'm sorry, I must call this meeting to a close. I'm not feeling well. I will have my secretary contact you all soon to reschedule." She said before she picked up her paperwork and left the conference room.

Passing her secretary on the way back to her office, Regina asked her to reschedule the meeting for the following week and to take the rest of the day off once she had done so.

Once inside her office, Regina began pacing back and forth. Something was not right. The more she thought about it, the more she was convinced that magic was involved. She could almost smell it in the air.

A knock at the door disrupted her from her thoughts. Sighing, Regina walked to the door and opened it revealing Mr Gold leaning against his cane.

"Gold." Regina said in greeting, before she turned and walked to her desk.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, Dearie. You're secretary isn't around." Gold said.

"I sent her home for the day. What do you want?" She said snapping slightly.

"Having a bad day?" He asked smirking.

"You could say that. I.. Something is off." she said.

"Is that so?" Gold said walking to the couch and taking a seat.

"Make yourself at home." She said sarcastically.

"You may want to join me." Gold said pointing to the chair opposite the couch.

Regina narrowed her eyes at him. "That doesn't sound good."

"Well that all depends, Dearie. You see, something has gone missing from my shop. I don't get many visitors these days, in fact you're the only visitor I have had this week."

"Are you accusing me of stealing?" Regina said with wide eyes.

"Something that is quite dangerous in the wrong hands has disappeared." He explained.

Regina opened her mouth to speak but paused has her eyes widened with realisation. Schooling her features, she sat down opposite him and calmly asked, "What has gone missing?"

Gold smirked. "An hourglass." He explained. "But you see this isn't just a regular hourglass, this particular hourglass is cursed."

Regina sighed. "Of course it is." She mumbled to herself.

"Do you know anything about this?" Gold asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid not." She said standing and waking to her desk. "If that is all, I have a lot of work to be doing." She said sitting down and opening her laptop.

Gold watched her for a few seconds before he stood and walked to the door. "I better be on my way then."

"Just out of curiosity.. how is this hourglass cursed?" Regina asked

Gold smirked and turned around to face her. "It really doesn't matter does it, since you know nothing about its disappearance." Gold replied before he turned and walked out the office leaving Regina with a look of concern on her face.

* * *

><p>Standing quickly, Regina walked to her bag and carefully pulled out the broken pieces of the item she broke in Golds shop the day before. Careful not to cut her finger again. Regina paused and knitted her eyebrows together. She remembered cutting her finger but at the same time she didn't. Shaking away her thoughts, she placed her pieces on the table in front of her. Slowly and carefully, she began to reconstruct it and winced when she noticed it forming an hourglass.<p>

"Damn." She thought to herself.

"Regina?"

Regina jumped when she heard a voice calling her name behind her, turning she noticed Emma standing in the door way.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make to jump. I was just on my way home and I thought I'd..."

"Drop off some files?" Regina whispered once again experiencing deja vu.

"Yeah." Emma said with a strange look on her face. "How did you know?"

Regina looked down at the files Emma was holding and pointed at them.

"Right, yeah." Emma said lifting the files up.

"Just leave them on my desk, Dear." Regina said before she turned and looked down at the broken hour glass again with a concern face.

"Is everything OK?" Emma asked noticing the look on her face.

Regina's head whipped up to look at her. "Yes, everything is fine, Dear. Now run along, you don't want to be late to met Miss Lucas." Regina said.

"How did you know I was going out with Ruby?" Emma asked

"She mentioned it this morning." Regina replied.

"Oh. I don't suppose you would like to join us? Since you know, Henry is away and all." Emma asked nervously.

""Thanks for the offer, Dear. But I must decline. The idea of spending the night in that hole filled with a bunch of idiots and drunks..." Regina paused and looked confused. "_Now I definitely remember saying that before_." she thought to herself.

"You're right, wouldn't want to mix with us common folk, huh." Emma said angrily before dropping the files and storming out the office.

"Emma, wait. I didn't mean..." Regina cried out as her heel broke and her ankle twisted painfully. "_Now that I definitely remember happening!" _she thought while she hopped to the couch and cradled her foot.

Once Regina returned home and was safety in bed, she thought about the strange things that had happened. The constant deja vu, Gold's visit. The broken hourglass. Emma's face of hurt and disappointment when she turned her down. she frowned wondering why Emma's disappointment bothered her.

"First thing tomorrow I will visit Gold then apologise to Emma." She thought before she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

Friday 30th January. 7am.

The Lyrics to Perfect day began to play waking Regina from a deep sleep. Groaning, she conjured a fire ball and threw it at her alarm clock. _"I hate that song."_ She thought to herself before she sat up and used her magic to put out the small fire.

Going through her morning routine, Regina paused and narrowed her eyes while she was applying her lipstick. Walking downstairs she headed into the kitchen and looked at the coffee pot. _"Unplugged again?"_ She thought but then her eyes widened when realisation hit her has to what;s been going on.

"I'm in a time loop. The hourglass. The curse." She thought out loud before she continued to get ready before she headed to Gold's shop.

* * *

><p>The bell above Gold's shop chimed as Regina walked in.<p>

"Ahhh.. just the person I needed to see." Gold said looking up when Regina entered.

"What is this and what is the curse?" She asked placing the pieces of the broken hourglass on the counter in front of him.

"You know about the curse?" He asked surprised.

"You said yest... never mind. What does it do?" She said impatiently

Gold smirked. "Well, My dear. You see I acquired this particular hourglass from a certain sea witch we both know. If the item ever finds it in the state we currently find it in then the person who broke it will be cursed." Gold explained.

"How?" She asked sighing.

"Tell me, has anything strange been happening lately?"

Regina narrowed her eyes. "It seems I am in a time loop. I have been reliving the same day over and over."

"Interesting." Gold said with wide excited eyes.

"No, not interesting. It has actually been hell. I've been reliving one shitty day." Regina snapped.

"Well know you know what's happening, you can change that, hmmm?" He said raising an eyebrow.

Regina opened her mouth to reply but paused thinking over his words before a smirk played on her lips before her expression turned serious again.

"How do I break the curse?" She asked

"That I do not know. That is something you will have to figure out yourself, Dearie." Gold answered.

Regina sighed and gritted her teeth.

"Good luck figuring it out. Try to have a little fun until you do. After all you can do whatever you want without dealing with the consequences." He said winking.

Regina rolled her eyes before she picked up the broke shards and left the shop.

* * *

><p>After Regina called her secretary to cancel all her meetings and reschedule them, Regina headed home to do some research on the hourglass. After spending the entire day flicking through numerous books, She came up empty.<p>

Growling with frustration, Regina stood and started to pace the room. The sound of her stomach grumbling made her look at the clock. 5pm. She had gone the entire day without eating so after decided she couldn't be bothered to cook and needing to get out the house, Regina headed to Grannies.

Entering Grannies, Regina walked to the end booth and sat down. Once she had placed her order to Ruby, She picked up a newspaper and started to read.

"Hey, Emma. What can I get you?" Regina overhead Ruby saying.

Regina lowered the newspaper for a second to see Emma sitting in the booth in front of her. Lifting the paper back up she continued to read until she heard Emma mention her name.

"I'm thinking of asking Regina if she wants to join us tonight. Would you be OK with that?" Emma asked the young waitress.

"Of course, thats fine by me." Ruby glanced over to where Regina was sitting knowing she could hear them, she smirked seeing her hiding behind her newspaper.

"May I ask why you want to ask Regina to join us?" Ruby asked seeing Regina's fingers twitch while holding the paper.

"Well Henry is away and I thought it would be nice to get to know her more, you know. Things have been good between us since Neverland and the whole Oz thing." Emma explained shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"OK. Then you should ask her. Though I don't think the rabbit hole is her type of place." Ruby stated.

"Yeah, I know but its not like there is anywhere else to go in town." Emma said sighing.

Ruby nodded her head. "So when are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know. I guess I could go and see if she's still at work when I've eaten. She usually works late, right?" Emma said.

"Or.. you could ask her now." Ruby whispered while leaning forward and pointing behind Emma.

Emma's eyes opened comically wide and turned around. "She's been sitting behind me this whole time?" Emma hissed out quietly.

Ruby nodded her head and smirked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emma asked angrily.

"Where's the fun in that?" Ruby replied giggling has she walked away.

Emma lowered herself in her seat and sighed before she turned around and glanced at the newspaper hiding Regina. Standing from her seat, Emma sat in the seat opposite Regina.

"Regina?"

Regina slowly lowered her newspaper to see Emma sat opposite her. "Miss Swan." She said coolly pretending she heard nothing of her conversation with Ruby.

"Is it OK if I join you?" Emma asked chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"It seems you already are, Dear." Regina said folding up the newspaper and placing it on the edge of the table.

"Right." Emma said chuckling nervously when she looked down at her hands.

Regina smiled while taking in how nervous Emma was. The image of her storming out the office played in her mind and made her stomach flip with guilt.

"So, huh. I'm going out with Ruby tonight, as you may have heard and I wondered if you wanted to join us?" Emma asked.

"_Good luck figuring it out. Try to have a little fun until you do. After all you can do whatever you want without dealing with the consequences." _Gold's words played in her mind.

"Sure, why not." Regina said shrugging her shoulders.

"Really?! Great! I mean, OK. We are meeting in the rabbit hole at 8." Emma said smiling widely.

Regina smiled back. "I'll see you there then."

"OK then." Emma said standing from the booth and walking away backwards still smiling. Regina chuckled when Emma bumped into a chair and stumbled before she waved and turned around.

"Emma where are you going?" Ruby said when she saw Emma walking to the door. Emma paused when she saw a grilled cheese on a plate.

"Oh, I got to go so..." Emma picked up the grilled cheese in her hands and placed a note on top of the plate and walked out smiling.

Ruby chuckled at the blondes goofiness before she placed Regina's meal in front of her.

"So you are joining us tonight?" Ruby asked her.

"Is that a problem?" Regina asked defensively

"What? No, of course not. I just asked because of Emma's reaction." Ruby said shrugging.

"Her reaction?" Regina asked confused.

Ruby sighed and shrugged her shoulders before she turned to walk away. "Some people can be so blind." She thought out load.

* * *

><p>Regina stood in her walk in closet surrounded by dresses. Glancing at her watch, she noticed it was 7.45pm and she hadn't decided what to wear.<p>

Spotting the black leather jacket in the back of her wardrobe, Regina smirked. Knowing Emma's love for leather, she would be impressed. Regina then paused wondering when she started to care what Emma thought. Picking up the jacket, she then chose a grey tight tee and a pair of tight Dark denim jeans and black pumps.

Once she was dressed she glanced at the mirror smirking at her reflection. Her hair was slightly curled and her eye make up was dark and smoky with red lipstick. She turned checking out her ass in her tight jeans and smirked. She looked more like the evil queen than the well put together Mayor of Storybrooke.

"Its not like anyone will remember this tomorrow." She thought out loud.

* * *

><p>Emma sat at the bar with Ruby and glanced again at her watch. It was 8.10pm and Regina was late. Ruby noticed the action and saw Emma biting her lip nervously.<p>

"Relax, she will turn up soon." Ruby said passing her a shot of tequila.

Emma sighed and took the shot. "Thanks." She said before she shot the drink and slammed the glass on the bar and winced at the bitter taste and the burn from the alcohol as it made its way down her throat.

After a few minutes, the air seemed to shift in the bar and everyone went quiet. Emma turned noticing the change. Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened when she took in Regina while she sauntered over to them.

Emma's eyes slowly lowered down Regina's body taking in the tight denim and leather jacket. "Wow" Emma breathed out quietly.

Regina inwardly smirked at the blondes reaction. "Sorry I'm late." She said before she turned and smiled at Ruby.

"You look great, Regina." Ruby said smiling before she passed her a shot of tequila. "Here. Down in one." Ruby said.

Regina took the shot glass gingerly and lifted it to her nose sniffing the alcohol. Her nose scrunched up in distaste before her eyes locked onto Emma's.

Emma smirked and her eyes rose challengingly. Regina grinned before she shot back the drink and placed the glass back on the bar. "3 more please." She said to the tender.

Ruby chuckled. "Oh, I have a feeling we are in for a good night." She said wrapping her arm around Regina's shoulder and pulling her closer to the bar.

After a few hours and many more shots of tequila, Emma passed Regina a bottle of beer.

"Beer, Emma. Really?" Regina slurred in a slight drunken state.

"Trust me, it will take away the taste of the tequila." Emma said before she took a sip of her own bottle.

Regina shrugged her shoulders and took a sip surprised by the taste she smiled. "Thanks."

"You look really nice tonight." Emma said. "Not that you don't always look nice." Emma added wincing.

Regina smirked. "Thanks. You look nice too."

Emma smiled. "Leather really suits you."

"I rocked it in the enchanted forest." Regina said winking.

"I wish I got to see that." Emma said chuckling.

Regina looked down blushing before she heard Ruby giggling behind them. "It seems we have lost Miss Lucas." She stated taking in the younger woman standing with two guys.

"Yeah, that usually happens." Emma said chuckling. "This is usually when I leave." Emma stated

"Oh, You don't join her in her hunt for bed fellows?" Regina asked.

Emma laughed at her choice of words. "No. I don't really, I mean. I'm not interesting in any of the guys in town." Emma said looking down.

"Well I suppose with Neal and the Pirate fawning all over you, adding other suitors would only complicate things further." Regina stated.

"I'm not interested in them either." Emma said sighing.

"Oh? Who are you interested in, Miss Swan?" Regina asked leaning closer.

Emma swallowed and glanced around the room. "Care for a game of pool?"

Regina stood straight. "Excuse me?"

"Pool. Care for a game? Come on, its fun." Emma said taking her hand and pulling her to the pool table in the back of the bar.

"I suppose."

"Have you played before?" Emma asked while setting up the balls.

"Once or twice, with Graham." Regina explained.

"Well, I warn you, I am a pool expert but I'll take it easy on you." Emma said winking.

"Want me to break?" Emma said holding out a pool cue to Regina.

"No, I think I can manage." Regina said before she bent forward and held the cue steady in her right hand and used the left hand to steady the end before she took her shot. Once the white ball hit the balls, three balls fell into the pockets.

Emma stood with her mouth open wide.

Regina laughed taking in her expression. "OK, I may have played more than once or twice." She said shrugging.

"How? I mean this is the only place I know in town with a table!" Emma said shocked

"I may have a games room at home." Regina said shrugging but wearing a devilish smile.

"Oh, my god! You were totally gonna shark me!" Emma said

Regina shrugged a shoulder.

"Oh, the game is on!" Emma said before she signalled to the tender for four more tequilas.

* * *

><p>After several more shots of tequila and numerous games of pool that Regina mostly won, Emma sagged into a booth pouting. "Is there anything you aren't good at?" Emma whined.<p>

Regina chuckled and swaying before she sat next to her. "No, dear. I'm practically perfect in every way."

Emma laughed and turned to face Regina. "Yeah, you are." She whispered.

Regina stopped laughing and turned to look at Emma with wide eyes.

Emma smiled and looked down at Regina's lips. Regina watched the action and felt her heart start to hammer in her chest.

"Emma." She whispered while she watched her lean in.

"Yes." Emma replied stopping inches from Regina's lips.

Regina swallowed the saliva that formed in the back of her throat before she threw caution to the wind knowing Emma won't remember any of this and leaned forward meeting the blondes lips with her own.

Emma moaned into the kiss which Regina took advantage of. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip and plunged it into her open mouth.

Emma's tongue joined the dance has her hands gripped Regina's hips and pulled her closer.

After a few minutes of kissing, Emma pulled away catching her breath and rested her forehead against Regina's. "I've wanted to do that for a very long time." She stated in a whisper.

Regina smiled and opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the bartender.

"Time to move on, Ladies. Bar is closed." He stated before he dashed off.

Regina pulled away and stood up.

Emma stood too and followed her out the bar.

"Thanks for inviting me. I had a good time." Regina said smiling.

"Me too." Emma said leaning forward.

Regina took a step back and smiled. "I should be heading home."

"Oh. OK. Emma said disappointed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Regina nodded and leaned forward and kissed Emma's cheek before she magicked herself home.

Emma watched her vanish in purple smoke and smiled to herself before she turned and walked home.

* * *

><p>Friday 30th January. 7am.<p>

Regina woke the next morning to the sound of Perfect day playing on her radio. Turning she picked the radio up off her bed side table and threw it across the room silencing it before she turned and laid in the comfort and warmth of her bed. Thoughts of the night before playing in her mind, most specifically of Emma. Regina licked her lips remembering the feeling of Emma's lips on her own.

A few minutes later, her phone rang interrupting her thoughts.

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Well that's new." She thought before she picked up her phone. Seeing Emma's name on the screen.

"Hello?" She said answering the call.

"Huh.. Regina. I..." Emma paused

"Is everything OK, dear?" She asked sitting up.

"I don't know. I.. did... last night we... But... Never mind." Emma stumbled out before she hung up.

Regina burrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the blondes random call until she gasped. "She remembers." She thought before she jumped out of bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having so much fun writing this story. The next chapter might involve Regina torturing Snow White and bringing the evil queen to storybrooke. ;-)<strong>

**Please review if you have the time.**

**I'm over on Tumblr under the same name. come and say hi! **

**Much love **

**KQ xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perfect day**

**Once Upon A Time**

**Emma Swan ~ Swan Queen ~ Regina Mills**

**Prompt from SkinnyEllie.** "Swan Queen Groundhog Day. Regina is stuck in a time loop where she keep repeating the same day over and over again, but in the process of doing so realises just how much Emma means to her. Or vice versa with Emma in the loop."

**Sorry this is a day late! I've had a mental week getting ready for a holiday, I'm going to Barcelona for a week tomorrow! Whoop! There will be no updates next week. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I've yet again changed the direction of this story thanks to over thinking it. **

**Happy reading.**

**KQ xx**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello?" She said answering the call.<em>

"_Huh.. Regina. I..." Emma paused_

"_Is everything OK, dear?" She asked sitting up._

"_I don't know. I.. did... last night we... But... Never mind." Emma stumbled out before she hung up._

_Regina burrowed her eyebrows in confusion at the blondes random call until she gasped. _

"_She remembers." She gasped before she jumped out of bed._

**Chapter 3**

After Emma's call, Regina got ready and paced her kitchen while waiting until she knew Gold would be in his shop. After calling her secretary and calling in sick, she waited until the clock reached 9am before she magicked herself to Gold's shop.

Regina paced the shop floor, waving her arms around while explaining everything to Gold.

"But why would Emma start remembering too?" Regina asked Gold.

Gold raised his eyebrows. "Emma is part of the loop too?"

"She wasn't but now she is." Regina said pacing slightly.

"Did anything happen between the two of you that would explain why she is in the loop with you?" He asked watching her closely.

Regina looked down and felt her face heat up while remembering the night before in the rabbit hole. She had racked her brain all morning for the cause of why Emma had started to remember and only one thing came to mind. "I..huh.. we kissed." Regina mumbled quietly

"What was that, Dear?" Gold said smirking

"We kissed." She stated clearly.

"Oh, I see. Well as you know, true loves kiss can break any curse." Gold stated

"She is not my true love." Regina said angrily.

"Are you sure, Dear? Did anything else happen that could explain why our dear sheriff is part of the loop now?"

Regina opened her mouth but closed it and winced.

Gold smiled slightly and sighed. "I have known you along time, Regina. Our past has been very complicated and yes I did think that Emma was Neal's true love but that doesn't seem to be the case. I know you are thinking of running away from this and living in denial over your feelings for Miss Swan but give love a chance." Gold said.

"If she is indeed my true love then why did she join the loop and not break it?" Regina asked

"It depends how you look at it. Perhaps everyone else is in the curse and you and now Miss Swan have escaped it. You just know need to figure out how to break it completely." Gold explained.

Regina sighed and nodded her head before she turned around and walked to the door.

"Oh, Dearie.." Gold said. "Do try to have a little fun, huh."

Regina narrowed her eyes and walked out.

* * *

><p>Regina was heading down Main St when she saw a flash of blonde running across the road. Turning quickly, Regina headed down the alley behind Grannies hoping Emma didn't see her.<p>

"Regina!"

Regina sighed and stopped walking and turned. "Yes, Miss Swan?" She said faking a smile.

"Hey." Emma said shrugging a shoulder.

"What can I do for you, Emma. I'm very busy.."

"Right, OK. Never mind. I just.. I'm having a weird morning and I thought you could help me." Emma explained

"How so?" Regina asked feeling her heart hammer in her chest.

"Well, when I woke this morning I thought it was Saturday then Snow said it was Friday which is weird cos I remember yesterday being Friday, you know? Anyway then Ruby phoned asking me to join her for drinks tonight but I remember having that conversation and going out with her. I also remember you being there and..." Emma trailed off has her cheeks flushed and she looked away.

Regina smiled. "Maybe just a vivid dream?"

"Maybe..." Emma said thinking.

"Glad to help." Regina said turning to leave.

"Or..." Emma said seeing Regina stop and sigh before she turned around. "You are lying to me." Emma stated.

Regina looked to the side.

"See! I can read you, Regina. What aren't you telling me? What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina said before she magicked herself away from the blondes disbelieving eyes.

* * *

><p>Regina appeared in her secret room below her fathers mausoleum. She paced the room and shook out her shaky hands and took a deep breath. Emma is in the loop because of their kiss. True loves kiss. Emma is her true love. Regina would have laughed at that if it wasn't for a bile that was rising in her windpipe burning her throat.<p>

She had to admit that she did find the blonde very attractive and they were getting on a lot better lately. The kiss the night before was very enjoyable, just thinking about the kiss caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

"Oh god, my true love is a Charming." She thought while she sat down holding her head in her hands and sighed heavily.

After a few minutes of sitting wallowing in self pity, Regina's head whipped up and her eyes went wide while her lips turned up in an evil smirk while her thoughts went from Emma to her parents. "Snow and her Charming are having a romantic night tonight." She thought to herself.

"Not if I can help it." She said to herself chuckling when her eyes landed on a black elaborate gown that hung in the room.

"Time to have a little fun!" She said smirking while she stood and walked over to the dress.

* * *

><p>Once Regina was dressed, she checked herself out in the mirror. Her hair was up in an elaborate do and her eye make up was dark and smoky matched with ruby red lipstick. She ran a hand down her stomach feeling the smooth velvet of the black dress she was wearing that clung to her body perfectly showing off her curves and assets. Her cleavage was on show as it mostly was in her evil queen days.<p>

Smiling with satisfaction that she looked the part, Regina magicked herself from her hideout to the Charming's apartment.

Regina appeared just on the inside of apartment door and rolled her eyes when she heard Snow White giggling. The apartment was dark except from the soft light that flickered from candles near the downstairs bedroom. Regina frowned remembering the time she woke up on that bed when she was rescued from Greg and Tamara. "Disgusting." She thought to herself before she straightened her back and moved with an air of grace to make her presence known.

Without looking directly in their direction, Regina cleared her throat while resting her hands on her hips while conjuring a huge bucket of cold water high above the bed. With a flick of her wrist, the bucket tipped forward and doused the bed and its occupants with ice cold water.

Snow screamed and David shrieked when the water poured over them. Snow quickly moved to cover herself and David with the sheets before she turned around.

"Regina? What the hell!" She shrieked while shivering.

Regina simply cocked her head back and laughed.

The door to the apartment flew open at that moment and Emma barged in holding her gun out in front of her. "What the..." Emma paused when she took in the sight before her.

"Regina?" Emma asked shocked while her eyes slowly dragged up and down Regina's body. Emma felt her face flush and a wetness to pool in her panties when she took in Regina's sinful body wrapped in velvet. Her eyes lingered on her exposed cleavage for several seconds causing her to lick her lips.

Regina watched Emma's eyes darken while they checked her out. Regina cleared her throat and smirked when Emma's eyes quickly whipped up to met her own. Her cheeks reddened at being caught.

"Regina! Seriously! What the hell!" Snow said angrily while putting on a gown, using the time Regina focused her attention on Emma to exit the bed.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Emma asked lowering her gun.

Regina didn't say anything, she just simply looked from a fuming Snow and David to a shocked and horny Emma and smirked before she leaned out and grabbed Emma's jacket collar and pulled her flush to her own body.

"I was just here to torture your parents a little, but I think I just came up with something better than ruining their little romantic night." Regina stated before she grabbed the back of Emma's head and kissed her.

Regina heard Emma protest for a split second before she melted into the kiss. Regina pulled away when she heard Snow and David shouting at her.

Turning to face them, Regina smirked. "I'm just borrowing your daughter for the night, don't wait up." Regina said laughing before she magicked them both away leaving behind a shocked and terrified looking Snow and David.

* * *

><p>The pair appeared in Regina's living room in a cloud of purple smoke. Regina released her hold on Emma.<p>

"Whoa.." Emma said swaying slightly fighting back head rush.

Regina watched her sway and moved forward and held her arms. "You OK?" She asked concerned.

"Just head rush. Not use to the whole poofing thing." Emma explained.

Regina watched the blonde for a few seconds, she held in her laugh when Emma's eyes went wide in realisation at what had just happened.

"You kissed me! In front of my parents!" Emma shrieked while waving her arms around in her air.

"I'm surprised you didn't give Snow a heart attack!" Emma said angrily.

"One can wish." Regina replied smiling but looked down hiding her smile when Emma glared at her.

"Oh, relax. Its not like they will remember any thing tomorrow." Regina said sighing.

Emma's head whipped up at that. "What does that mean?" She asked.

Regina smiled and turned to pour them some cider. "You will need this. What I'm about to tell you is somewhat... weird." Regina said while passing her the filled glass.

"I'm use to weird by now, Regina. Storybrooke is built on weird." Emma said taking the glass with a thankful nod before she sat down.

Regina sat on the couch opposite her and took a deep breath.

"We are trapped in a time loop." She blurted out.

Emma stared at her with wide eyes. "A time loop?" She asked

"Yes. I accidentally broke a cursed hourglass in Gold's shop and set off a time loop. This day is repeating itself and only I knew about it, well until you started to remember." Regina explained.

"How long as this loop been going on?" Emma asked.

"This is the fourth Friday I have lived in the loop." Regina said.

"So what happened for me to join the loop?" Emma said.

Regina averted her eyes and looked away.

"Regina?" Emma pushed

"Our kiss last night." Regina whispered.

"Our kiss?" Emma repeated confused. "Wait, what does that mean?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

Regina turned to meet her eyes.

"True loves kiss." Emma breathed out

Regina winced and nodded.

Emma sat with wide eyes for a few seconds before she downed her glass of cider and stood up.

"So, we are.. you and me... wow." Emma said shocked pointing between herself and Regina without making eye contact with the brunette.

Regina sat and watched while Emma began pacing, her eyebrows knitted together in deep thought.

"Emma, I know this is a lot to take in, I too had a freak out earlier about it." Regina explained.

Emma turned to face her with wide unblinking eyes. "I'm not freaking out." She said with a high pitched voice that caused her to clear her throat.

Emma sighed and looked at Regina, well at her cleavage. "Can you change or something, cos those are distracting me." Emma said pointing to Regina's breasts.

Regina smirked before a cloud of purple surrounded her while she changed her clothes into her usual style.

"Thanks." Emma said quickly looking before she looked down.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Emma." Regina asked.

"Why are you so calm!" Emma blurted out turning to face her with wide eyes.

Regina sighed. "I'm sorry the thought of being my true love is so horrific to you, Emma."

Emma was taken back by that. "Hey, that's not it, OK. I have had the biggest crush on you since the moment I saw you when I brought Henry back from Boston."

Regina smiled. "You have?"

"Come one, Regina. Apparently it was very obvious." Emma said sighing.

"I never really noticed, well not until this loop started." Regina explained.

"Yes, well. It isn't the fact that you're my true love, its that I have one in the first place. Snow always talks about how its the best thing to happen but to me it just sounds like its something else that's taken away from me, you know. I don't have a choice who I love cos its already been written." Emma said before she slumped back into her seat.

Regina nodded her head in understanding and sighed. "Believe me, I know more about that than you think, Dear." Regina moved to sit beside the blonde. "Emma, we don't have to do anything we don't want. Just because we are apparently each others true love doesn't mean we have to be together."

Emma looked up at Regina with sad eyes. "I know but all I want to do right now is kiss you." Emma confessed in a whisper before she looked down.

Regina smiled before she tucked a finger under Emma's chin and gently lifted her head.

Emma's eyes lifted to met Regina's and offered her a small smile before she leaned in to place her lips softly against the brunettes. Regina moaned when she felt Emma's tongue run along her bottom lip.

Emma pulled away before the kiss had chance to heat up and rested her forehead against Regina's. "I want to take this slow." She stated and smiled when she felt Regina nod her head in agreement.

"So no one will remember anything that happened today when they wake up tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"No, except us." Regina replied.

"Is there any chance I can stay here tonight so I don't have to deal with Snow tonight?" Emma said chuckling softly.

Regina laughed. "Of course." Regina said while standing up.

"Thanks."

Regina walked up the stairs with Emma following her. Regina stopped outside the guest room. "This is the guest room, unless you want to stay in my room, Its warmer."

Emma nodded. "OK. Just to sleep though."

Regina nodded and smiled. "Of course. I want to take whatever this is slow too."

Once the pair were ready and laid beside each other, an awkward air filled the room around them.

"Night, Regina." Emma said turning her back to Regina.

"Good night, Dear." Regina replied turning the opposite way and turning off the bed side lamp sending the room in darkness.

Both women laid still and were wide awake for what felt like hours before Regina felt Emma shift behind her.

"Regina, you still awake?" Emma whispered.

Regina turned to face the blonde. "Yes."

Emma reached out under the covers and took hold on one of Regina's hands and linked their fingers together. "I'm sorry I freaked out earlier about us being true loves."

"You don't have to apologise. I understand." Regina replied just making out Emma's features in the dark.

"I've been thinking." Emma declared.

"I was wondering what that smell was." Regina dead panned causing Emma to poke her playfully.

"Sorry, Dear. What were you thinking about?" Regina asked chuckling.

"That something that feels so right and natural can't be wrong, right?"

Regina noticed Emma nervously bite her bottom lip and smiled softly. "No, I don't think it is." She replied before she leaned forward and kissed Emma's forehead.

Emma moved to lay on her back and pulled Regina forward until she was laid against her chest. "Good. Because this feels right." Emma whispered before she feel asleep.

Regina smiled and relaxed in Emma's hold. "Yes, it does." She agreed before she too fell asleep in the saviours arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review if you have the time.<strong>

**Much love**

**KQ xx**


End file.
